Guardian Angel
by I LOVE JESUS 4EVER
Summary: He loved her.He always wanted to be with her.He made her happy.But that's not the reason why he is alive.He was made to protect her.UXY


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, or the song 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile_

_tears run down_

_my face_

I saw and my world became clear. I don't know what it was at first. I just felt like if I knew her, protected her, even if I was just around her I just felt something. I found out that it was love. I've never felt this before. I never tried to find it either. But when I saw her. It found me. Like the way she feels like she is tougher than me, or how she kicks my ass on a daily bases. She never thinks she needed a guy to be happy. She loved being single. Until she met me of course. But I never would have thought twice about love if she was not born. Sometimes I think she made the world happy when she smiles. Her smile gets me the most. She has a way of making your life better when she smiles. And sometimes I'm so happy I cry.

_I can't be placed_

_And that I'm stronger _

_I've figured out _

_how this world _

_turns cold_

_and breaks through my soul_

I became stronger from her. She showed how much more I should be thankful for. Even if she _looks_ depressed she has a heart of gold. It's one of a kind. I don't thinks she even has a clue about how much she makes the world shine. She wants so much. She wants peace between us and Xana.She wants to be a regular kid. But she doesn't know how much _I_ want her. How much can a guy give to a girl like that? I've never been able to find out how she makes me smile. Every time the world turns cold, she never dose. I can't figure her out. I know I love her. I'm able to admit that now. But that's not why I protect her.

_And I know I'll_

_find deep_

_inside me_

_I can be _

_the one_

Her beauty is not what I'm after. I love her for the love she has inside of her. She makes me happy. I'm not sure if I'll make her happy for the rest of _her _life. But she will mine. She has some kind of spell that just makes you want to be with her. She never has stopped being Yumi.Maybe I've never stopped being Ulrich but still I wonder why I make her happy instead of some one else. Some one better. But the over obsession of protecting her made me feel like her father. But I'm feeling like I'm so much more.

_I will never_

_let you fall_

_I'll stand up_

_with you forever_

I shall never let her fall. If her heart is hurt then my will be hurt so much worse. I never want her to feel pain. Even if I can't protect her from hurt I still try to protect her. I may sound like her father but I don't want her to think that. I know I was put here not just to love. Like, I said I suppose to protect her. And only her.

_I'll be there _

_for you through_

_it all even _

_if saving you_

_sends me_

_to heaven_

I will do anything for her no matter what the price is. I remember once when she fell off cliff. I almost kissed her. Now that she's with me forever I can't see how I managed without her. She is so beautiful. She makes me smile and laugh. She my beautiful angel. But I will be there for her no matter what. Even if I go to heaven.

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

_It's ok yeah_

_Season is_

_changing and_

_waves are _

_crashing and_

_stars are falling_

_around us_

I know everything will be changing. There are dances, proms,graduation,and the hurt of leaving her forever. The worse feeling will be trying to stop her pain but causing it at the same time. I love her more than my own life. I **WILL** do anything for her. Because she is not only the person I wake up for she's the person I live for. I sometimes that I need her to keep my life on this earth. I'm stuck to her like glue. It's a bad thing. It's actual the best thing in the world for me. I've never felt this. I want to keep feeling this way about her. That's mostly why I love her. Mostly why I protect her. Because not only do I need her. I want her to always be with me.

_Because your my_

_your my yeah_

_my true love_

_my whole_

_world please_

_don't throw that_

_away  
_

She's my one and only true love. She is mine. I claim her as my own because that's all I need to know about her. Everything else falls in to place. It's like a pet or something your own but you can't control. I love her enough to risk my life for her. She doesn't like that one bit. She wants to protect me as much as I want to protect her. But she doesn't understand why I'm on this earth.

_Cruz I am here_

_for you_

_please don't_

_walk away_

_and please_

_tell me_

_you'll stay_

I still believe that I was put on this earth because of her. I believe that I was made to protect her. I'm not her father or anything like that but everyone needs a prince charming to help them. No one should be left out or alone. I want what's best for her. Even if that means I won't always be to protect her. I love her more than anything. I will do anything for her. Because I love her. Because I care for her more than anything. I'm not sure she will always be with me but I will always love her. I need her to life. Knowing that she is alive means that the world is in better shape than ever. She is really beautiful. And I need to make sure she is never hurt by Xana or anything. That's why God made me. He wants _me_ to protect her. It's an honor but also a price. But I will risk my life for her. She is my on and only. I will be there forever. I promised.Forever.

_Whoa stay _

_please stay_

_use as you _

_will pull_

_my strings just_

_for a drill_

_and I know I'll_

_be ok though my_

_skies are turning grey_

I will let her leave me. I will let her just turn me to dust. As long as she is still alive I know I have a reason to keep living. I wait forever for her. Her beauty will never leave me because I carry her with me forever. I remember making her this letter when I was 13.Now I've added detail. Now I make her mine forever. I love her. I want her to be happy. Now I am the one who will make her happy. Now I can protect her forever. Now I can always see her face. The day she has my child well be the time I start to have to watch both my princesses. For I am her Guardian Angel.Me.I will protect her. And now I can have her as my own forever. Forever.

_I will never_

_let you fall_

_I'll stand up_

_with you forever_

_I'll be there_

_for you through _

_it all even if_

_saving you_

_sends me to_

_heaven_

Ulrich place the piece of paper where in his hand laid his vows. He had just said it to his one true love. The only person he lived for.Yumi had tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful." She cried softly. Ulrich grinned.

"Just like you." He whispered.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Priest told them.

Ulrich took Yumi's hand and they walk out of the church.Yumi knew now that she had guardian angel. She wanted Ulrich be her side also. She loved him for everything he was. Because he was and still is her guardian angle.

"Guardian Angel." She whispered quietly to herself.

_Review please!_


End file.
